Parent application China Patent (CN204032369U) entitled Electronic Cigarette With Multiple Atomizers filed Aug. 19, 2014 and issued Dec. 24, 2014, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a plurality of electronic cigarette atomizers, including an electronic cigarette with cigarette holders, an upper cigarette holder frame, a lower cigarette holder frame, an upper atomizer support, the atomizers, a center shaft, outer threads, a lower atomizer support, a threaded hole and a bottom cover. The upper end of the center shaft is connected with a center shaft insertion hole of the upper atomizer support. The outer threads at the lower end of the center shaft are in threaded connection with the threaded hole of the lower surface of the lower atomizer support. The bottom cap is connected with the lower surface of the lower atomizer support. The atomizers are clamped between the lower end of the upper atomizer support and a bottom cap. Multiple sockets are formed around the center shaft insertion hole of the upper atomizer support. The cigarette holders of the atomizers are inserted into the sockets respectively. The lower electronic cigarette holder frame is provided with multiple cigarette holder insertion holes. The lower end of the lower cigarette holder frame is connected with the upper end of the upper atomizer support in a sealed mode. The upper end of the lower cigarette holder frame is connected with the lower end of the upper cigarette holder frame in a sealed mode, and the cigarette holders are connected with the upper end of the upper cigarette holder frame. The electronic cigarette is composed of the atomizers and capable of being used by multiple persons in multiple modes.
The atomizer bracket around the central shaft of the jack is provided with a plurality of sockets, with each nebulizer mouthpiece respectively inserted into each socket. The atomizer can be replaced with mini electronic cigarettes, and each mini electronic cigarette has on their bottom portions one or more diamond lights. Diamond lights are lights having a lens that is shaped like a princess cut diamond such that the diamond shaped lens provides a prismatic, iridescent or otherwise sparkly effect. The plurality of electronic cigarette atomizers can produce large amounts of smoke to meet the needs of multiple smokers. It can be used as an e-cigarette holder for separate single use, or combined for Indian hookah to be used by many people. Such diverse usage options increases a user's experience.
However, there are some drawbacks in the above configuration disclosed in the parent application. For example, if the bottom of the mini electronic cigarette is provided with a diamond light, the bottom cover socket needs to reflect or allow transmittance of the diamond lights, and the disclosure of the patent (CN204032369U) does not discuss this problem. Also the small mini cotton electronic cigarette smoke parts inside require replacement at higher frequencies. What is desired is that the installation of mini electronic cigarettes be simple and robust at both ends of the mini electronic devices. The device in patent (CN204032369U) showing the mini electronic cigarette atomizers has various flaws that could be further improved upon.